A Waltz
by LOSTrocker
Summary: film!verse. Eponine tries to teach Marius how to dance but Enjolras cuts in to show Marius how it's done.


**A/N: **Finally saw the film. Loved it. So, film based. E and E as always.

**A Waltz: **

By: LOSTrocker

Marius counted along to himself as he went to waltz around the room. He held his hands up properly to nothing but thin air but in his mind it was Cosette he was dancing with.

Eponie came up to greet him but stopped in the door frame only to lean up it to watch him. He was a graceful thing. The most beautiful creature she'd ever laid eyes upon. Yet, he never failed to notice her. At least, not the way she wanted to be seen.

Finally, she made her presence known. "What are you doing?"

At the sound of the friendly and sudden voice, he jumped. "How long have you been standing there?" was his demand.

Eponine laughed at him, closing the gap between them. "Long enough." She crossed her arms, shook her head. "Yer a terrible dancer."

"Well, thank you dear friend for being honest with me."

Marius was about to give up on this whole idea when without a warning to him, Eponine grabbed his forearm. "Ya want to dance with Cosette." It wasn't a question. A mere statement that she all ready knew the answer to.

"Yes, very much." was his reply with a smile. "Not now, but maybe one day." Marius blushed. "Perhaps at our wedding." A blush crept up on his face.

"Then we shouldn't have a groom who has two left feet. Now, can we?" Eponine declared. She surprised herself at how bold she was able to bring him to face her. Then again, the thought of Marius taking Cosette as his bride made her shiver. It was an excuse to hold him in her arms even if it was under false pretenses.

"My 'Ponine," Marius called her with a chuckle. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to teach ya to dance Monsieur,"

Marius wasn't sure how Eponine could go about to teach him such a thing considering her station in life though he never looked down on her because of it. However, this was Eponine. His 'Ponine who knew how to get about things in her own way.

"Now, pretend I'm Cosette," Eponine instructed. "Where would you place your hands?" Eponine asked him.

In his gentleman like fashion, he put them where they should be. "Good," she complimented. Unable to help herself from smiling. She looked him in the eyes, pleading with him to fully open his eyes to who he a held. A girl who has been there all along, who has loved him since she could remember.

"It is odd because you are not my Cosette." Marius admitted. "Are you sure this is all right?"

It was more than so, she only thought this to herself. She'd only imagined this when she walked along at night by her lonesome. To actually be in this position with Marius made her catch her breath. She only nodded. "Ya lead, let the girl follow."

Eponine counted before she waited for him to push off on his right foot so she could, in turn take off on her left. Their timing was off on Marius' part. He ended up stepping on Eponine's foot.

"Ouch, Marius."

"Sorry," he quickly apologized.

A laughter broke them apart. "Do I dare ask?"

This time, it was Enjorlas at the door.

"I'm teaching Marius to dance." Eponine answered him proudly.

"For what occasion?" Enjorlas asked of them as he made his presence known to the room.

"A future one." Eponine answered for their mutual friend. She knew how Enjorlas felt about such silly things as love. He never understood and often picked on her poor Marius because his heart seemed to only belong to his lady France. It didn't stop him non the less from teasing Marius to his content.

Enjorlas sighed. "It is that girl. Isn't it? You're letting her get to your head."

"No, to my heart." Marius corrected bringing his hands upon his chest.

Enjorlas did not need this above all things on his mind or weighing him down on his shoulders. Still, the fact that he had a friend among his company that did not dance, actually insulted him.

"Either way, you're terrible."

"No, please you two." he gestured about them. "Tell me how you feel or maybe you can do it better Enjorlas." That was a challenge that his friend took him on.

"May I?" Enjorlas ventured as he held out his hand to Eponine.

Eponine took it consideration but in the end, she laughed and told him: "No."

"Try me." Enjorlas said. "Let's show this boy how it is done."

Seeing no help from Marius in the matter, Eponine adjusted her dress and allowed herself to be pulled into Enjorlas who placed his hands a inch below where they were not suppose to go. Eponine yanked his hand away to place it properly. "Do that again and I will end ya. Got me. Slowly, carefully, cut yer heart out. If ya have one."

Enjorlas ignored her girly threats. Instead, he did as told. He did not dare try that again. There was an argument between them on who should lead and before they knew it they were in perfect step with each other. A rhythm that went to the beat of Eponine's heart only to speed up when Enjorlas did, even taking her off guard to spin her around. The finale was when he dipped her, holding her for a moment. Then catching those eyes of hers with his. He brought her back up.

In astonishment, Marius watched them waltz across the hardwood floor in a single movement that was like one heart beat. There was no mismatched footing. It took him by surprise.

No more so, did then it did Enjolras as he brought up Eponine from the dip with his eyes. It was like she was looking into his soul, rather he had one. He wasn't sure. Leave it to Eponine, to see him. How was Marius not able to see this girl?

This wasn't Marius in her arms. She knew. What she didn't understand why Enrjorlas was suddenly able to make her heart skip a beat. Not that she'd ever admit that out loud. Enjorlas wouldn't let her leave it down nor would Marius for that matter.

"Wow," Marius applauded their flawless efforts.

It was brought the two to come out of the company of each other's eyes. When Eponine came to realization that she allowed Enjolras for much too long, she pushed herself away as if she was burned.

Enjorlas just laughed at her.

"Does that answer your question?" Enjorlas asked his best friend as he pointed in Marius' general direction. "You need to practice."

The Revolutionist then looked upon Eponine with new eyes. He went to take his leave but before doing so, he gave her a swift bow. She was left standing there, forgetting Marius was even there and wishing Enjorlas was in her arms once more, spinning about the room.

"'Ponine," Marius brought her back to him with an open palm. "Shall we try again? Apparently, I need to practice."

She gave him a soft smile. "Yes Monsieur."

**END**


End file.
